Kyōtarō Kakei/Relationship
Library Club Tsugumi Shirasaki Kakei has a close relationship with Shirasaki, the two were actually classmates but officially met when he saved her from being struck by a train while she was passing flyers. Though having good intentions, Kakei was mistaken for fondling Shirasaki when he accidentally landed on her. Shirasaki cleared up this misunderstanding and asked Kakei to help with her school activity project. Though reluctant he decided help her as he became interested in Shirasaki and wanted to know more about her intentions. Over time, the two developed a great relationship with Kakei supporting and helping Shirasaki in her school project plans. In episode 4, she confided into Kakei about her reason for starting the Happy Project and asked for his answer the next day. When Kakei arrived he was greeted with a surprise birthday party where he decided to become a full time member of the happy project, Shirasaki was overjoyed to hear this and happily embraced him. Unknown to Kakei, Shirasaki began to develop romantic feelings for him and started to become jealous whenever Kakei was in the company of Nagi Kodachi. In episode 6, she found a love site where she found a cookie recipe which she baked in hopes to eat with Kakei who without letting her Shirasaki finish her explanation of the cookies ate them comically shocking her. In episode 7, she asks him to go on date with her and the other girl club members which shocked him and the other girls. While on the date, Shirasaki became the first girl to kiss Kakei when a shepherd regarding her came up and he had to prevent it from occurring. In episode 10, Kakei even pretended to be Shirasaki's boyfriend when they met with the latter's younger sister Sayori. During the visit, Kakei had learned from Shirasaki's sister that she talks about him all the time even his disguise as a maid. When Sayori revealed she is aware of the lie, he explains he did it because he was grateful to Shirasaki as she brought the club together. He gets embarrassed when Sayori states he loves everything about her. When Kakei told Shirasaki of the Shepherds and he was planning to be one, Shirasaki asked him if he was going away but he explained that everyone will just lose their memories of him which caused her to beg him to stay. Shirasaki then confessed to Kakei that she liked him which greatly shocked Kakei before Shirasaki covered up her words and said she liked him as a normal person which led to an awkward moment between them. The two parted with Kakei being a little surprised at what he learned from Shirasaki. The next day, the two nervously greeted each other with both blushing heavily, showing that Kakei reciprocated some of her feelings. In episode 11, Kakei learned that Shirasaki would be in an accident and not knowing of another way to save her he became a shepherd. After Kakei became a shepherd, Shirasaki confronted him after her memories of him started to disappear when Kakei did not give an answer it led to a moment of tense silence before Shirasaki kissed him. Though shocked at this, he soon returned the kiss and without giving the full details of why he became a shepherd he told her it was something he had to take care of. In response, Shirasaki rejected his explanation and stated she hated him for this actions. However in episode 12, Kakei manages to save Shirasaki who learned the true reasons for his actions which caused her to silently apologize to him for her harsh words and as a show of gratitude she gave a speech in which she indirectly thanked him for his actions. When Kakei was fired from his role as a shepherd, he informed her that he would still end up forgotten (unaware of his book being restored) but Shirasaki told him she would never forget him before happily embracing him. She later went over to his house with the intention of wanting to make him dinner. Tamamo Sakuraba Kakei and Tamamo have a good relationship, the two were actually classmates but officially met after Tamamo confronted him about the incident with Shirasaki. At first, Tamamo was hostile towards him for his supposed fondling of her friend and was prepared to attack him until Shirasaki cleared up the misunderstanding and Tamamo apologized to him. Tamamo and Shirasaki then join Library Club and began to work with him on various activities for the Happy Project. Initially, Tamamo did not show any feelings for Kakei but in episode 4, she asked Kodachi about her relationship with Kakei causing the latter to remark she seemed very keen to know causing Tamamo to blush. She also got jealous along with the other girls when Kodachi mention that she goes over to Kakei's room. Despite this, she still took part in his surprise birthday party and was very happy when he became a full member of the Happy Project. In episode 5, while speaking with Takamine who remarked about Tamamo possibly overworking herself, Kakei goes to the library to check on her. He visits her while she is working which surprises her and causes to her nearly fall in her chair until he saves her which makes her blush. He soon walks her through the rain with his umbrella and talks with her, expressing his worry for her which causes her to blush even more as they continue to walk and she gets closer to him. While on the train she reveals she get uneasy if she isn't working which causes Kakei to tell her that the hard work she does is appreciated but she should relax more and have fun which is the point of their club activity. Touched by his consideration, she took his advice and fell asleep on his shoulder, Kakei attempted to wake her but seeing her sleep caused him to smile and he allowed her to sleep. From this point, Tamamo developed romantic feelings for Kakei as shown when she called him to ask for his help on a certain day while nervously stating she wasn't asking him out. From this episode, Tamamo's attitude towards Kakei changed as she would get flustered when around him as well blushing more. In episode 6,she expresses jealously towards Kakei's close "relationship" with Kodachi. During episode 7, she and the other girls go on date with Kakei and she blushes when he says she looks cute in a dress the other girls picked out. In episode 8, it is shown she regularly looks up love sites to find ways that might catch his attention as Kakei is unaware of her feelings for him. In episode 9, she confides in Kakei of how she enjoys art and wanted to become an artist before her parents forced her to give it up. In episode 12, after sending away Kana and Misono (who were flirting with Kakei) she spoke with him stating she believes he deserves a reward for leading the club this far which made him blush as she got close to him. Her flirting would be ceased after Kana and Misono spy on them which caused both to fully blush red in their faces. Tamamo nervously walked off to confront the two while Kakei looked on. Kana Suzuki Kakei first meets Kana while she was working at her job as a waitress when he and Takamine were eating lunch while Takimine was joking with her, Kakei said she didn't have to humor him before she said likes making customers happy. He meets her again when she asks to join their club do to enjoying volunteer work and this kind of thing interests her. In episode 3, Kakei is one of the few club members to refer to her as "Kanaskue" and later helps her buy a new phone and tells her while its okay to joke she shouldn't overdo it 4, while helping him with his maid costume Kana and Kakei gaze into each other's eyes leading to both of them blushing. In episode 5, she gets jealous when Nagi Kodachi mentions spending time with Kakei in his room but happily celebrates his birthday with the other club members. In episode 7, it is revealed that she has love for books and that she reads some of the books Kakei while she was at his room with others. In episode 8,11,12 Senri Misono Kakei first met Misono when she was trying to reach some money she dropped and Kakei retrieved it for her. She thanks him by buying him a drink before leaving the area as Kakei finds an instrument belonging to her and with Shirasaki's help he is able to return it. When Misono sadly asked Shirasaki if she was returning it just because she was the song princess, Kakei joked with her before stating they would like for her to join the Happy Project something considered. In episode 4, when Misono got sick the library club tended to her and when Misono ran out of the Appilio due to a comment Shirasaki made which caused Misono to mistakenly assume the others helped because of her singing reputation. Kakei (in his mad costume) caught up to her and explained Shirasaki just made a bad choice of words and really does care for her. With this Misono cheered up and laughed at Kakei's maid outfit before returning to the Appilio where she saw that he was right when Shirasaki continued to scrambled her words. Later, Misono expressed jealously along with the other girls about Kakei's relationship with Kodachi. She does express happiness at his surprise birthday party. In episode 6, Misono shows her jealous side again when Kakei leaves with Kodachi for Shepherd work. In episode 7, she went on a date with Kakei along with the other girls and while doing so she teased Kakei while he was tending to her foot after she sprained it. She soon invites him to go with her in the photo booth where she teases him again before the picture is taken and he makes a funny face. In episode 9, she confides in him the sad tale of her past and he helps her by telling her to give up singing if it that stressful for her as well as telling her she could do whatever she wants with her life. She takes his advice and as result she is happy as she never enjoyed herself so much. In episode 11, she along with Kana believe Kakei is leaving their club and try to use their feminine charms to prevent him only to fail him and Kakei informing them he isn't leaving. In that same episode, she wanted to sing in order to help the club event and kisses Kakei on the head while telling him to wish her luck. In episode 12, she spots Kakei with Kana asking what they are doing before flirting with K Ikkei Takamine Is Kakei's classmate and his first friend before the Happy Project joined the Library Club. Ikkei is a loyal friend to Kakei as he was willing to defend him when Kakei was accused of fondling Shirasaki. He also remembered Kakei's birthday and told the other members of the Library Club who arranged to throw Kakei a surprise party. Ikkei has shown to be a little jealous of Kakei because of all the attention Kakei gets from the girls in their club but he is happy to have Kakei be a member. Student Council Maho Mochizuki Is the student council president of Shiomi academy and acquaintance of Kakei. She tries multiple times to get him to join the Student Council due to his good grades and skill in academics but is rejected by Kakei who has no interest in such a position. It is mentioned by Takamine that Kakei's kind nature when rejecting her is what continues to motivate Maho to continue trying. It is also shown that she has feelings for Kakei as she blushes when it is mentioned that she's trying so hard to have Kakei with her. In episode 5, this is best shown when she blushes after he jokes about looking up her skirt while she was giving him another invitation. At the end of the episode, she blushes again after her vice president tells her that she was making a face too focused on Kakei causing Maho to get flustered. In episode 9, she has lunch with him and teases him while feeding him stating she always wanted to do so another hint of her feelings for him. In episode 12, upon an incident with the vice president the latter mentions Maho likes Kakei. At the end of the episode, when seeing a picture of her eating lunch with Kakei on the computer she asks for a link to the picture while blushing. Family Nagi Kodachi Is a member of the library committee and his next door neighbor, Kakei encountered Kodachi multiple times while he was with the library club. Unknown to him, it was Kodachi who sent him messages that led to Kakei meeting Tsugumi and the other members of the Library club. Upon Kakei becoming a candidate for Shepherd, Kodachi saw Kakei as completion for the role and tried to unsuccessfully sabotage him by sending him fake emails under the name Shepherd. In episode 7, when Kakei learns that once a person becomes a Shepherd they will be forgotten at which he asks her is she okay with that. She confirms that she is when Kakei mentions he'll forget her, she tearfully agrees and kisses him and states he'll forget about it. During a trip to the shepherd's library, Kakei read Kodachi's book and discovered that Kodachi was his step-sister who he couldn't remember at the time due to only knowing her for three months. This greatly shocked him as memories of his time with her slowly came back but this was subsided as much to his surprise Kodachi would later move in with him and refer to him as "Big Brother Kyotaro". When Kakei decided to become a shepherd, Kodachi explained that she sent those emails in an attempt to dissuade him and for him to find a someone special as even if she became a shepherd Kakei would still be happy to which he thanked her for her efforts. She also helped him saved Shirasaki and was rewarded with the position of Shepherd by their supervisor who stated she learned the true way of shepherd. When Kakei returned home he was surprised to see her becoming more so when she revealed she is the shepherd of their the school.